The partial oxidation of liquid hydrocarbonaceous fuels such as petroleum products and slurries of solid carbonaceous fuels such as coal and petroleum coke are well known processes. The foreseeable trend for petroleum reserves is that the produced crude will be increasingly heavier and of poorer quality. To compensate for this trend, refiners must employ more "bottom of the barrel" upgrading to provide the desired light products. The current industry workhorse to provide this upgrading is some type of coking operation (either delayed or fluid). A good deal of current refinery expansion includes the installation or expansion of coker units, and thus, coking will be a process of general use for some time to come.
A major drawback for coking is the disposal of the product coke. With a reasonably clean coker feed, the product coke has been substituted for applications requiring only relatively pure carbon, such as electrode manufacture. However, with the feed crudes becoming poorer, there are compounding factors affecting coker operations. First, since the crudes contain more contaminants, i.e. sulfur, metals (predominately vanadium, nickel and iron), and ash, and these contaminants are concentrated in the product coke, this coke is of a much poorer quality and is excluded from its normal product applications. Second, because the crudes are heavier, i.e., contain more coke precursors, more of this poorer quality coke is produced from each barrel of feed crude. The manufacture of petroleum coke pellets by a delayed coking process is described in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,080. A fluid coking process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,676.
The Texaco partial oxidation gasification process offers an alternative processing route for the coke. For example, water slurries of petroleum coke are reacted by partial oxidation in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,157. Gasification is often cited as a convenient means of coke disposition. The decision to use gasification as a coke disposal means is generally based on economics. The expected rise in energy costs and legislation (primarily Canadian) requiring total use of feed crude should bring about a greater utilization of petroleum coke feeds to the partial oxidation gas generator.
Previous gasification runs with delayed coke gave rise to some unexpected operating problems. The ash, which normally melts and is discharged from the gasifier as a slag, was not melting completely and being discharged from the gasifier as a slag, but was building up on the walls of the refractory. The use of fluxing additives normally used for coal operations did not alleviate the problem. By the subject invention, the ash from the liquid hydrocarbonaceous fuel and/or solid carbonaceous fuel is combined with an ash fusion temperature increasing agent and the total ash produced from this combination of materials is easily removed from the partial oxidation reaction zone as fly-ash at a higher temperature.